


Just let me sleep

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [38]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tired Will, let this boy sleep I tell you, nico is tired of his crap, percy is totally a third wheel, solangelo, solangelo fluff, will is overworked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: The morning after pulling an all-nighter is a tough one.  Will just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 8
Kudos: 250





	Just let me sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t know about this fic, it’s kinda weird but I wanted to write some tired Will because I can. Also completely random but can I just say I am absolutely in love with Will’s whistle ability or whatever. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

“Uhhh,” Percy started, plopping down in the seat across from Nico, “what is your boyfriend doing?”

Percy loosely gestured to Will who was hunched over the table, his face buried in his arms. His shoulders rose and fell in a slow rhythm.

“He pulled an all-nighter working at the infirmary after capture the flag last night,” Nico explained, barely batting an eye. He stuffed a forkful or eggs in his mouth.

“So why‘s he sleeping at the breakfast table?” Percy asked, glancing over his shoulder. Obviously looking for Annabeth.

“Because he didn’t want to be alone but he also insisted that we needed to eat breakfast,” Nico rolled his eyes, poking Will in the side. Will barely even stirred.

“He’s out,” Percy marveled. 

“Unfortunately.”

“Why unfortunately?”

“Because  _ someone’s  _ gotta lug him back to his cabin,” Nico poked Will in the side again, “and I would rather not do that.”

“Mm,” Will mumbled.

“I might just leave him here,” Nico said.

“I’m ‘wake,” Will insisted groggily, his voice muffled by his arms.

“This is why you don’t pull all nighters in the infirmary, Will,” Nico scolded.

“Shut up,” Will waved his hand weakly in Nico’s direction, “I have a headache.” 

“ _ This  _ is why you don’t pull all nighters,” Nico repeated with a sigh.

“And I thought Nico was grumpy in the morning,” Percy insisted. Nico glared at him and Percy just chuckled.

Will lifted his head up from the table, there were bags under his eyes and he looked disheveled and unkempt.

“You’re a mess,” Nico attempted to smoothe back some of his hair.

“Try working all night,” Will grumbled, leaning against Nico.

“I won’t try that, you’ll yell at me. And if you didn’t claim to have a headache I would be yelling at you as well,” Nico rubber the back of Will’s neck, “why are you so warm?”

“You’re cold,” Will responded.

“I feel like I’m interrupting something,” Percy said, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly.

“You are,” Nico responded.

Percy pursed his lips, “that was a quick answer.” 

“It didn’t require much thought.”

“I’m going back to sleep,” Will said, burying his face back in his arms. 

“If you go back to sleep I’m just going to leave you here,” Nico explained.

Will heaved a dramatic sigh, and sat up, “fine,” he yawned.

“You’re such a bump when you’re tired,” Nico grumbled.

“I am a creature of the sun, I thrive in the light,” Will muttered.

“It is like 9 in the morning, the sun is already up,”

Will stood up and yawned again, “I’m going to your cabin.”

“Why my cabin?” Nico exclaimed.

“The younger campers are afraid of your cabin, so no one will bother me,” Will responded.

“I’m going to bother you so much when I get there now.”

“Lucky me,” Will frowned, his eyes drooping shut. He walked away from the dining pavilion towards the cabins.

“What a catch, am I right?” Percy asked, raising one eyebrow.

Nico rolled his eyes and glared at Percy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really have much to say about this fic except it’s kinda a crack fic I guess you could say and I’m also really tired and want to go to bed. Oh well. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed and remember: I love you all and stay safe.


End file.
